Final Endings and New Beginnings
by cyiarose329
Summary: another faberry story, Quinn's POV, begins around the last 10ish minutes of "Goodbye" read and review pls.. this is just the prolouge.will try to update a lot. if it really sucks, tell me, ANY commentary is welcome. thanks!
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my car, watching and listening to Finn and Rachel say their goodbyes in the car next to me. It broke whatever was left of my heart, seeing Rachel cry. I didn't give a damn about Finn, after the numerous times he'd broken her heart. Guaranteed, a few of those had been MY fault, and I am truly sorry for that. But he has no right to PROPOSE to her, and then break up with her because his dreams didn't work out for him, and Rachel's did. Rachel and Finn (ugh) got out of the car, and walked towards the train. Sigh, Rachel was leaving for New York City, and I'm going to Yale. I mean, yea, I got into YALE, but Rachel's going to NYADA. Equally as fab for her, and equally as awful for me… 70 miles apart. Of course, I do have the ticket I bought to go see her, thank god for Santana, she lent me some of the money that her mother gave her. I quickly got out of the car and decided to give Rachel a hug goodbye. The entire glee club, Emma, and Rachel's dads were at the platform. Everyone was hugging Rachel tight, and then Finn kissed her. I felt a sudden spurt of jealousy, and walked up to them.

"Rachel. I just wanted to say goodbye" My voice cracked. _You can do this, Quinn._ The brunette broke away from frankenteen and hugged me tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Quinn!" She was still crying.

" I'm so glad that we got to be friends by the end of the year." I spoke quietly.

"Me too, Quinn."

"I'll be visiting you really soon, we'll go shopping and I'll come see all your performances." I promised.

"Can't wait! I'll text you pictures of my new apart, and the rest of NYC." She turned and waved to everyone.

"Bye guys, see you soon, hopefully." Rachel walked into the train and waved at us through the window. I couldn't help myself any longer, I began to cry. _Rachel's LEAVING. It's never going to happen, Quinn. Just face it. _

Finn, being the gooey romantic that he is, chased Rachel's train until it left the platform. I turned and ran to my car, crying. I needed Rachel, with me. I sped home, started packed my bags for Yale, and booked a flight- for NYC. The flight was at the very end of September, when I got my first break from college. Coincidentally, it was also the first performance at NYADA- and Rachel's in it.


	2. Chapter 2

The first month of school passed by surprisingly quickly, and it was almost time to go see Rachel. At first I had considered surprising her, but if Finn was there, I couldn't have handled it. So I decided to text Kurt.

_Hey Kurt, I have a HUGE favor to ask you._

**Hi, Quinn, what did you need?**

I was wondering if Finn was going to see Rachel this weekend, it's her first performance NYADA, and I was planning on going to visit her.

**I'm not sure, but I have two questions- 1- how did you know about her performance, and 2- why does it matter if Finn's there or not?**

_Well uh, don't tell anyone this, but… I'm in love with Rachel._

**I like you two together, and it obviously bothers you when Rachel's with Finn, so I can make sure he's not around this weekend. I may come down to NYC.**

_Thanks Kurt! I would love it if you came this weekend. But how to distract Finn…._

**Oh, I know. I can most likely convince Puck to get Finn off of our hands.**

_Thanks so much Kurt, I gtg. Will talk to you later?_

**Of course Quinn! Bye!**

That was such a load off my chest. I began packing my bags for the Big Apple. I threw in about six different sun dresses, two hats, three skirts, three nice summer-ish shirts, and a sweater. And then four pairs of shoes. I had to look perfect in NY, and even more perfect for Rachel. But then I unpacked both suitcases, repacked, unpacked, and finally settled on a suitable wardrobe. The next day of classes - the very day of my flight to see Rachel- went by so slowly. Finally, after four very, VERY slow hours of class, it was time for my flight. I drove to the airport, waited for a bit, and eventually got on the plane. I was so excited to see Rachel.

_I got off the plane and into the airport waiting area- and there she was. As beautiful as ever, Rachel Barbra Berry. _

"_Quinn!" she exclaimed, and raced towards me. _

"_Rachel! How'd you know I would be here?" we embraced in a hug that definitely crossed the 'friends' boundary. _

"_Kurt told me you'd be here" she whispered into my ear, and moved to kiss my cheek. _**_Oh my god, Rachel Berry is hugging me and kissing my cheek. I am freaking out. _**

"_Oh he did?" I moved to kiss Rachel's cheek, but she moved, and my lips brushed hers. It was like the world stopped for a moment._

"Excuse me?" an old woman next to me shook me. "Sweetie, I've been shaking you for the last two minutes. We've just landed at the airport."

My heart sank. So I had been dreaming. Rachel hadn't kissed me. Rachel's not even here. And she doesn't love me. But then I remembered- I'm IN NEW YORK CITY to see Rachel. Finn's not here. I'll have to remember to thank Kurt again later. I walked off the ramp, into the waiting area of the airport. Kurt was there, but no Rachel. I jogged over to him and gave him a hug.

"Oh, Kurt, I've missed you. I know it's only been a month but..." I trailed off.

"You've missed Rachel too, huh?" he asked knowingly.

"SO much." He laughed.

"But uh, how are you and Blaine?" I changed subjects as we walked to his car.

"We're good. I hate staying in Lima, but it's OK, only because of Blaine. The only other place I've gone was here to see Rachel. I love her and all, but it makes me sad to think of not getting into NYADA." His voice cracked. I reached over and took his hand.

"It'll be ok. You're amazing, Kurt. You WILL get in. Next year." I reassured him. We passed an elderly couple who stopped to talk to us.

"Are you two dating?" We both laughed and I spoke up.

"Um, no. We're both...gay" My voice caught on the last word. The couple looked disgusted and kept walking. As they passed, I heard the man say "Being gay is wrong. It's a sin." Kurt frowned.

"I thought New York would be different, that people would be OK with gay." I nodded.

"Me too."

Kurt opened the car door for me, and I climbed in.

"Hey, remember when Mercedes broke the window?" I laughed a little, trying to lighten the mood.

Kurt groaned. "Oh god, yes. We all made so many memories together, in these last three years."

"And now we've all. Gone our separate ways." This was definitely NOT helping to light the mood.

Kurt started driving, and soon we arrived at Rachel's apartment. I took a deep breath.

"Come on, Fabray. You can do this" I coached myself out loud.

We walked up about six flights of stairs to get to her apartment, but it didn't bother me at all. I had this huge smile on my face, but then I covered it with my head bitch smirk that I normally had. I knocked on her door, and she opened it.

"Rachel!" we embraced- this time for real- and hugged tightly. I couldn't even bother to cover up my huge smile now. I stepped away when Kurt nudged me.

"Hey, Rach!" Kurt gave her a quick hug.

"Hi guys. So what brought you two here?"

"We came to see you perform this weekend." I said as she helped me carry in my luggage.

"Aw, thanks. So do you have a place to stay?"

Kurt looked at me with a knowing look.

"Uh- I didn't make reservations at a hotel, but I bet we could still find one."

"Well Quinn, Kurt's been staying with me for a couple days while Blaine has exams- he didn't want Kurt distracting him from studying- and I do have an extra bed."

Kurt spoke up. "You and Rach can bunk together in the bigger bed; I'll take the small bed."

I gave Kurt probably the most grateful look I've ever given anyone.

"Ok. That sounds great!" Rachel agreed, and I nodded, still smiling.

"I'm just gonna go, uh, change. Into pajamas. Kurt, where's the bathroom?" I questioned. He led me towards the bathroom.

"Thank you Kurt. Thank you SO much." I hugged him, and then went to put on my pajamas. Once I was changed, I returned to Rachel's kitchen, where she and Kurt were seated at the table. Rachel pulled out a chair for me.

"So, Rach, I really like you- uh, your apartment." _I seriously could NOT believe I almost just said that. What is wrong with me? _

"Thanks, Quinn. So how's school been going?" she asked.

"I have to admit, it's kind of weird, and I haven't really found my place there yet." I confessed.

"I just miss the simplicity of McKinley, you know?"

Kurt snorted. "'Cause our lives at McKinley were simple." I smiled and realized what Kurt was implying.

"But, enough about me. How's NYADA?" I knew it was a sensitive topic to bring up when Kurt was around, but I loved listening to Rachel talk.

"It's GREAT. I talked to Carmen, and she told me that she was looking for a few understudies and I was wondering if you would two would at least meet with her." Kurt jumped up from his seat, and cut Rachel off.

"Ohmygod Rachel, are you serious?" he practically squealed. She smiled.

"Of course, Kurt. Um, Quinn, maybe you could meet with Carmen…?" she trailed off.

"Yes, totally!" I exclaimed. I checked the clock on my phone.

"Um, it's late, so uh, I'm gonna go to bed. Night" I turned and walked into my room that I would be sharing with Rachel, and crawled into bed. Spending time around Rachel made my head spin. The bed, and the whole apartment smelled like her, which I was _totally _fine with. I began to doze off. The very last thing I remembered before falling asleep was Rachel, crawling into the queen sized bed with me.

"Goodnight, Quinn." She whispered.

"Goodnight, Rach."


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I know a lot of you probably didn't like the last chapter very much, so I deleted it and this is my new idea I had. Please read and review!

I woke up the next morning in Rachel's bed- but with no Rachel. I got up and ran a brush through my hair. Smelling fresh food in the kitchen I smiled, recalling how nice Rachel is to her guests. I walked to the kitchen, where there was a fancy breakfast set up on the table- but still no Rachel. Only Kurt. I was very confused.

"Morning, Kurt. Where's Rachel?" I asked immediately.

"Morning, and she had rehearsal at 6 AM, the Broadway Tribute is today." He pointed out the poster on the table. I nodded, getting butterflies in my stomach, which happens whenever I even think about Rachel singing. I sat down at the table with Kurt, and we started to devour the food on the table. I cut into a cinnamon roll and in the cinnamon roll; there was a small piece of paper with writing on it. I pulled out the now sticky paper and read it under the table. It was a note, handwritten from Rachel.

_Quinn- I knew you'd find this because you have this weird obsession with cinnamon rolls. But, I just wanted to say thank you for being so supportive of me. Love, Rachel._

Wait- love? Rachel _loves _me? Of course, she's not a pressed lemon (as Santana calls it) like me, so Rachel meant it in the most innocent way. She loves me like a friend. After we were done eating, I spent the remainder of the day going shopping with the super trendy gay. He took FOREVER in every single store we stopped at, droning on about how certain colors help your complexion, blah, blah, blah. Me being a girl, I'm usually pretty into fashion. But today, all I could think of was getting to hear Rachel sing later. After the fifth 45 minute stop, I picked out an outfit- with Kurt's help, of course- to wear tonight.

Soon enough, it was almost time for the concert. I hadn't had any contact with Rachel today, so I was very much excited. I chose a light blue sundress and a cute hat. Once I finished curling my hair, I grabbed my shoes and a purse from my suitcase, and walked into the kitchen. Kurt, being the always fashionable one, was wearing a slimming tuxedo and a light silver tie. I hurried him into the car, and we headed off to Rachel's performance. Quickly maneuvering through traffic, I almost hit two different taxis - traffic in NYC is crazy. Kurt laughed as one of the drivers yelled obscenities from another language at me. I just waved at him. Being nice to people gets you places. At least according to Rach. Obviously, this man didn't think so- he flipped me off and sped away. Kurt was still chuckling.

"What are you laughing about, Kurt?" I questioned as we continued on our way.

"You, it's just so obvious that you like Rachel, after you told me, I noticed all the crazy things you'll do to even be around her." He pointed out.

"Yea, I know. Sometimes it all feels totally worthless, because I know she'll never love me back." I confessed. He reached over and gave me a quick hug.

"I promise, it'll all be worth it, one day." Kurt said with a mysterious tone in his voice.

Before I could ask him what he meant, we had arrived at the show. I hopped out of the car and ushered him inside. There was Rachel, standing near the door. I took an intake of breath- she looked stunning. We quickly said our hellos, but she was called backstage, so we went our separate ways. Soon, the concert began. The entire drama class, directed by Carmen Tibideaux, sang the opening number, Seasons of Love. It sounded really good; I could make out Rachel's beautiful voice in the background, and noticed Kurt mouthing the words. A girl and a guy stepped forward and sang the solos. I was kind of pissed, I mean, they both sounded amazing, but Rachel would've been better. Soon the song finished, and they got a standing ovation. The lights went down and there was a quick costume change. Rachel walked to the middle of the stage in a stunning white- silvery gown. Even Kurt looked jealous. She began to sing. I soon recognized it as "My Man" I remember when she sang it, two years ago. When Jessie, ugh, was here. She sounded even better, if that was possible. Afterwards, I stood up and gave her a huge standing ovation, along with everyone else. I spent the next six performances scanning the people for Rachel. She was in the background for all of them, only getting one solo before intermission. When intermission finally came, I hurried to go find Rachel. Quickly spotting her, I rushed over and gave her a huge hug.

"You did such a great job!" I exclaimed. Kurt agreed and hurried off to call Blaine.

"Aw thanks Q." Being called Q brought back all of my high school memories. Which I was OK with for once. She looked troubled.

"Um, you look upset. What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"I had four solos tonight. FOUR. And Carmen cut three of them, to give to Charlie". She was obviously very upset, being that she used to sing every solo in glee.

"I'm so sorry Rach. I loved your song though. It was my favorite." I noticed Rachel started to blush. This made me a little suspicious.

"Thanks Quinn." She was sniffling and her mascara was runny.

"Let's go to the bathroom and fix your make-up." I suggested. The mere thought of being in a tight space with Rachel gave me butterflies.

"How about my dressing room backstage?" she asked, and I nodded. Grabbing my hand, we headed towards the room. _Breathe, Quinn. The girl of your dreams is holding your hand. No big deal._

The door had two names on the door- Rachel Berry, and Charlie Hammond. _Charlie Hammond…. That sounds familiar._

"Who's Charlie?" I asked as we entered the small dressing room.

"That's who Carmen gave the solos too." Her voice cracked. I hugged her tightly. _Four hugs in the last day. Go Quinn, _ I thought to myself with a smile. The diva broke away to sit at her make-up table and attempted to fix her mascara.

"Let me help." I offered, when she accidently poked herself in the eye with the mascara wand. She smiled and I sat down next to her. As I pulled the wand out of her hand, she held onto my hand, and moved closer to me.

"Quinn, I've been very confused about something lately." Her voice was barely a whisper. My heart may have actually skipped a beat.

"I think-"she paused and took a deep breath. "-that I may be, uh, getting _feelings _for you." She confessed.I wanted to jump up and down and confess my feelings. Which I did, without the jumping around part.

"Rachel, I've had feelings for you for three years." I confessed, pretty bluntly.

"You have? All those times you made fun of me..." she trailed off, confusedly.

"I didn't know how to tell you I was in love with you. Santana and Brit were the only ones who knew. I told them because I've always known they were-" I stuttered on the word. "Les-lesbian" Rachel smiled sadly.

"I've known for- eh- four months." She said quietly, holding my hands lightly. _I seriously cannot believe this is happening to me. _

"Rachel, will you-" I began, but Rach interrupted me.

"I want to be with you. I do." She hugged me tightly.

"And I want to be with you." I moved up and quickly kissed her on the lips. And the best part was- she kissed back. Then someone walked in, it was that Charlie girl.

"EW! _What _are you doing?" she exclaimed, and turned around, storming out of the room.

Rachel shrugged.

"Screw her." I joked, and we returned to our sweet lady kisses.

Guys, I think you'll like this chapter 3 better. PLEASE review, the reviews make my day better. I have an idea for the next chapter, but I need more ideas, for later chapters.


End file.
